The Confession Booth
by Angelica.Phoenix
Summary: Cullen feels stressed over his doubts of Meredith's control of Kirkwall, he goes to the Chantry to unburden himself. He gets more then he bargained for. HOT MALE SMUT AHEAD. Don't read if you don't love male loving.


**_So I have a love of both these characters, I didn't want to place them with Hawke so this idea blossomed. If guy on hunky guy loving is not for you, please hit the back button. If you are still here, then please, enjoy my smutty mind._**

* * *

Knight-Captain Cullen paced outside the Chantry, agitated at his need to seek wisdom from someone other than another Templar, but convinced that he would go out of his mind if he didn't speak out. Slipping inside he made his way into the peaceful quiet of the candlelit house of worship, his heavy feet burdened more by the heavy thoughts on his mind.

Pleased to see that the confessional booth was still open, he pulled back the curtain and took a seat quickly, clearing his throat he said quietly "Forgive me, my heart is pained and my thoughts unclear. May I seek your wisdom Sister?"

The curtain dividing the view of the other in the booth was dense so he shifted uncomfortably when the returning voice was a deep brogue.

"Ahh if you are seeking Sister Elthina I am sorry. If I will do, then 'tis alright Brother, you may speak your mind in my company. "

Cullen coughed and raised his gauntlet to scratch at the stubble on his chin thoughtfully.

"Everything I say will be confidential? I really have no idea how this goes, sorry Brother..."

"Nothing leaves this booth, please do not worry. Now, unburden yourself onto me."

Cullen swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, his fingers tugged on the neckline of his light chainmail. Had it suddenly got warm in this booth? Maker, why did the walls seem to be pressing down onto him?

"I sense your mind is ill at ease, 'tis hard to speak out what worries us most. But know that the Maker is always there for you, especially in our darkest hour." The bodiless voice replied from his left side.

Unconsciously Cullen had sunk lower into the bench, his back sliding down the stone wall behind him, a squeezing sensation in the pit of his stomach knocked the breath out of him.

The silence stretched on for another few moments, not altogether uncomfortable as Cullen waged a war within himself. He was here over worries in his line of command, and yet suddenly coming here to work out his worries had given him something else to muse about.

He coughed trying to shift the tightness preventing his speech, and then he said breathlessly "I'm afraid that I'm losing the battle within myself."

"What battle would that be Brother?"

Cullen shuddered then turned his face away embarrassed at the flush forming on his cheeks, the thickening in his breeches.

"Self control. Doubting myself and others around me." He sighed deeply, his heart thudding painfully. "I want to do my duty with a clear mind but lately it has been impossible. I feel I'm failing myself, the Maker..." He didn't add that he felt he was failing his whole Order too.

"I'm sure you are simply applying too much pressure to yourself to find perfection in all situations. Have you committed a mortal sin Brother?"

Cullen barely stifled the groan from his lips, his fingers toyed with the laces of his breeches as the voice washed over his body making everything stand to attention.

"No, although I feel as though I will have no choice in the matter eventually."

He tried desperately to stop himself, but his gauntlets were already off and he'd already slipped his hands into his tented leathers.

"Sometimes the only path is to choose the lesser of the two evils."

The voice sounded closer than ever, as if almost whispered into his ear. His fingers jerked on his throbbing prick as he nodded in agreement.

"Yes... you are right." Cullen was sure he hissed loud enough to be heard, but this erotic situation was out of his control now, he couldn't have stopped even if Knight-Commander Meredith had pulled back the curtain.

"You mentioned self control Brother... I want you to embellish on that."

Cullen's head tilted back, the cords in his neck strained as he thrust into his hand all the while trying to keep his breathing even. The ability of speech had evaded him again as thick hot spurts of his cum covered his hands and his leathers, the burning ache within him barely even satisfied.

"I can't!" He gasped out, the throbbing in his shaft hurt so bad that tears wet his cheeks.

He had denied himself pleasure for so long that he was worried at what he unleashed now. The lid was well and truly off the box containing the monster now.

"Brother, is everything alright?" The voice sounded distant, smug even. "Do you need my assistance back there?"

Cullen cried out, his skin aflame as the curtain parted and it revealed none of then Sebastian Vael in a red robe with tight leather breeches.

"Maker no!" Cullen grabbed a hold of the curtain trying to tug it back or hide behind it, anything so that Sebastian couldn't see the state he was in.

The silence hung in the air broken only by heavy breathing from both men, Cullen kept his eyes firmly shut willing that this was all an awful dream that he would wake up from soon.

"On your knees Knight-Captain. Now."

Cullen's legs went weak at the demand, he let go of the curtain as his throbbing erection bounced off his chainmail, his knees hit the stone tiles as his eyes opened to see the shaft of the Prince of Starkhaven waving before his face.

Sebastian's hand reached out to grip Cullen by the hair tilting his neck back, his mouth opening automatically as Sebastian hit him in the face a few times with the heavy cock, some of his seed already dribbling out onto Cullen's lips which he licked eagerly like a starved whore.

Cullen's tongue licked the sides of the teasing cock in front of him, but the Prince was making it difficult as he kept holding himself out of the Templars' reach, testing his patience as his own cock leaked out of anticipation.

Finally taking pity on him Sebastian guided himself down the throat of the desperate man on his knees, whimpering then gagging as Sebastian didn't stop until the hairs at the base of him tickled Cullen's nose. His head went dizzy at lack of breath, Sebastian's hold on the back of his head was powerful as Cullen pushed on his thighs to give up.

Just as he was about to black out the Prince relented, pulling out making Cullen gasp, spit dribbling down his chin as he hunched over panting, his cheeks wet with tears. Before he had recovered properly Sebastian tugged his neck back, sliding in and thrusting harshly hitting the back of his throat over and over, grunting with the effort to stop himself from climaxing.

The Templar took himself in hand, jerking himself furiously to the rhythm of balls slapping his face as he cried out, muffled by the cock dominating his throat, his cum arches high in the air covering some of the Prince's robes and the tiled floor.

He glanced up in time to see Sebastian stuff some of his shirt into his mouth as he roared his climax, his hot seed spurting down the back of Cullen's awaiting throat. He pulled away, his grip remaining on the man's shoulders as he glanced down to watch Cullen swallowing all of his essence.

Adjusting himself, the Prince sat back onto the bench, his fingers messing his hair as Cullen chocked out, "I'll see you again soon Brother Sebastian..."

He watched as the Templar tugged up his trousers, pulled on his gauntlets and wondered off into the dark of Hightown.


End file.
